Bad Boyfriends?
by Alina Alright
Summary: A prompt. Nick and Jeff see have been together for some time already but they see how Kurt and Blaine act and think they are bad boyfriends. So they try to copy the things Blaine and Kurt do for eachother.


**A/N: A prompt from anon. Thank you for this, anon. I liked writing this. But again it probably came out wrong. Also I am sorry for taking my time. I should've finished it a long time ago.**

Of course I do not own neither glee nor Klaine or Niff.

**Anon's prompt: You should do a thing with Niff and Klaine, where Nick and Jeff watch Klaine interact and then think they're being bad boyfriends, so they both start trying to copy all the sweet things Klaine do for each other XD**

* * *

Maybe the people were right when they talked about Dalton being a gay school. It was not really one but the boys there literary made it one. You may laugh, but seriously, there were _so _many gay couples.

And as the fate desired Nick and Jeff came together. They had been together for such a long time. And they've been best friends for even longer. But there also was another couple, Kurt and Blaine. But people just called them Klaine because honestly, they never even left each other's side.

One morning Klaine as usually walked into the dining hall, hand in hand. But before Blaine opened the door for Kurt. Nick and Jeff were already sitting at the Warbler's VIP table and could see their friends as they walked in. Jeff made a humming sound as he saw how sweet Klaine was. Almost too sweet. As he thought of it he noticed that he had not done enough of those things for Nick and that was kind of a pity. He could do some more for his boyfriend of almost two years now.

While Jeff thought Klaine already went on, hand in hand and sat down together. Kurt went to get the food for himself and for Blaine, what was also cute, Nick found. He thought that sometimes he could also do that for Jeff. Just to impress him and to do something romantic for him too. Jeff deserved it.

And then there it was; the Klaine sweet-talking. They called each other sweet names like "honey", "sweetie", "Blainey" und "Kurtie". Kurt smiled sweet and asked his "honey" for some honey and Blaine laughed sweetly. The Warblers were used to this kind of sweetness but Nick and Jeff just felt uncomfortable that day.

"Nick, I need to talk to you after breakfast. That okay?" Jeff asked suddenly. The rest of the Warblers wasn't paying attention. And Nick agreed and said that he had something to tell Jeff too.

* * *

Jeff and Nick of course finished breakfast being the first and only ones and just used a moment when Wes was talking about his beautiful new wooden gavel (honestly, was there _any _moment when Wes _wasn't _talking about his gavel?) to walk through the door. Once they were standing in the empty hallway Nick stared at his feet and Jeff took a deep breathe. "Do you want to go to Breadstix today?" Nick was surprised first but then agreed on it and smiled. "And well, do you want to watch a movie with me? Maybe uhm… I dunno. Disney. You love Disney!" Jeff also smiled. Duh, Nick would know. But it was sweet of him to remember and bring it up again though.

* * *

Throughout the day the boys did a lot of sweet stuff for each other. Like passing cute love letters and notes during class, cheek kissing in the breaks and a lot of hand-holding. Neither of them could've guessed that Klaine was the main reason for that. But maybe it was even better this way.

* * *

Then, in the evening, the boys got ready and Jeff went out of the room. Just to knock on the door and formally ask Nick if he was ready to go. Nick was. He smiled and blushed at the idea of Jeff literary _taking him _on a date even though they could also just walk out together.

When they arrived at Jeff's car, Jeff smiled and opened the door for Nick and Nick got inside. Well, if Jeff wasn't prince Charming then Nick didn't even know who he was then.

Jeff drove them to Breadstix. They had a small talk as usual but on a much dapper level, how both of them noticed. Talking about weather wasn't the most interesting thing on earth but it sounded so good when they both said dapper things. And then, when they arrived, Jeff opened the door for Nick again. Gladly to have such a dapper young man as boyfriend Nick took Jeff's hand and Jeff helped him getting off the car. It was amazing how all at once both boys were like exchanged. Sure, their relationship was good after all the years. They'd do anything to keep it alive and they did. They did sweet things for each other every now and then but it still was not the same as if they spent a whole evening on romance.

"There we go, love," Jeff said joking and opened the door for Nick once again. This time the Breadstix door. A waitress came along and pointed at their table. Nick didn't know how exactly Jeff managed to reserve a table for he didn't even know it was possible and when did Jeff have time to call there? Nick just smiled, smiling at Jeff was a good thing. The waitress asked them if they wanted to order after some minutes. Jeff decided for something simple as a big salad and Nick unfortunately ordered just the same. "So that I don't get, uhm, maxi on my weigh." Jeff of course tried to tell his boyfriend that he is just the right weigh and that it doesn't matter if he takes something more, in again, a dapper way. But then again he knew how Nick was and he wanted Nick to be comfortable with himself. "I will pay, you know, you can take whatever your heart desires." Nick smiled and said, "How charming, my prince in shining armor. No need to worry, my love, I am just not hungry. I want to enjoy this moment right now."

They talked on and on and didn't even notice how the time passed. Basically they just talked about how much they were in love with each other. Sometimes Jeff would say how much he missed being romantic and Nick would agree and say that he loved how dapper Jeff was. But soon Nick noticed that Jeff's sweet boyfriend time was over now and it was actually _his _time. Now they'd have to watch Disney and cuddle. That was his plan anyways.

"So, now it's my time, my love." Of course Jeff paid the bills even though Nick was okay with paying for the food. Jeff insisted on paying since it was his time.

However, Nick got to bring them both back to Dalton, of course with all the dapperness acts all around. Opening the door, sweet nicknames, and nice small talks. That was so Nick. But Nick was not good at picking movies. Though, he knew that Aladdin was Jeff's favorite movie and decided to watch that one. The boys got changed into their pajamas. Nick got the popcorn, darkened the room, put on candles and was as excited as if he was going to get laid by Jeff. And when they finally sat down on the couch Nick sitting down as close as possible to Jeff and put an arm around his boyfriend. Jeff let it happen and looked at Nick smiling. Cuddling was nice too. Nick started the movie.

Though Jeff really liked Aladdin he rather wanted to cuddle with Nick. That's why he cuddled closer to Nick throughout the movie until Nick had to ask if Jeff wanted to watch it at all. The blonde sighed, "You know how much I love it. But I would rather cuddle with you…" Nick's heart skipped a beat and he thought that Jeff whose head now lay on Nick's chest had heard it. "Anything you want," Nick answered and turned off the TV, cuddling closer to Jeff. He kissed the blonde on his forehead and grinned. Jeff looked like a dork but Nick didn't mind. He liked it very much, actually. He loved when Jeff just did something and turned from sweet into sexy. But right now he just really enjoyed the sweet side.

They cuddeled and sometimes kissed but they didn't make out or anything else. Just the sweet stuff. Because that was what they forgot to do every now and then.

When the day was about to end, Nick kissed Jeff on cheek again and said, "You know, Jeff, I am sorry that I forgot to do this. I just thought that this kind of love we had was still the same because I kind of never thought about it in another way. Klaine taught me that it's not."

Jeff nodded lazily. "Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to tell you too to be honest. We should definetely do this more often. Just for fun, I guess."

**A/N: That was cheesy, don't you think so? I do…**


End file.
